A Rose For Rory
by Emily Carol
Summary: *Complete* Europe was great and now the Gilmore Girls are back to their normal lives. But Rory's first year at Yale doesn't go as planned. And then she takes the jump of her life.
1. Chapter 1

A Rose For Rory  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: You really thought I owned Gilmore Girls? Are you crazy? I also sort of don't even own my title because I got the idea from a Lurlene McDaniel book called A Rose For Melinda but if you have read that book I would like to note that Rory does not get leukemia like Melinda in that book, in fact A Rose For Melinda and my story are pretty different.  
  
Summary: Europe was great and now the Gilmore Girls are back to their normal lives. But Rory's first year at Yale doesn't go as planned when memories start rushing back. And then she takes the jump of her life.  
  
Genre: General/Tragedy  
  
Rating: PG for certain issues that are dealt with.  
  
---  
  
"So I take it you both loved Europe," Richard said to his daughter and granddaughter.  
  
"It was absolutely amazing," Rory said. "Italy was my favorite of all. The Leaning Tower Of Pisa, the Colluseum, The Spanish Steps, Pompeii, the Trevi Fountain. It was like heaven."  
  
"I'm sure it was," Emily said. "And now that we're done with that slide show of your trip it's time for dinner." They all stood up and walked into the dining room.  
  
Halfway though dinner Rory excused herself from dinner to go to the bathroom. On her way back she stopped at the staircase. Peering into the dining room she decided no one missed her much and she started up the stairs to Lorelai's old bedroom.  
  
Rory sat on the bed remembering the last time she'd been up here.  
  
Her and Jess had just gotten into a fight when he came to her grandparents' house for dinner one Friday. Jess left without finishing dinner or taking her back home. Rory had spent the night here.  
  
The thought of Jess brought tears to Rory's eyes.  
  
---  
  
Jess sat in the guest bedroom of his father's house.  
  
Why the hell was he here? Why had he left the great life he'd had back in Stars Hollow? Why'd he leave Rory? What kind of idiot was he? And he couldn't go back because she hated him now. He'd been a major jackass and left without an explanation or a simple 'good-bye'. No, he'd been a jackass and just left.  
  
Jess was startled when Sasha walked into his room. "What do you want on your pizza?" she asked him.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Jess said. Sasha started to leave when Jess said. "I'm only staying for a few more months, maybe only weeks."  
  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you need," she responded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
---  
  
Lorelai walked into her old bedroom. "Excuse me, but hiding in my room is only reserved for why my parents are being complete and total ass -" Lorelai cut off seeing Rory curled up on the bed crying. "Oh Rory."  
  
"I miss him so much," Rory cried. "Why did I have to say that it was over? Why did I have to say good-bye?"  
  
"It's okay sweetie," Lorelai said. She took her daughter in her arms and rocked back and forth. "It's okay."  
  
"I love him," Rory said. "In Europe I thought I was over him. But now I'm back here and I have all my memories about him."  
  
"I know honey," Lorelai said. "But tomorrow you leave for Yale and Yale doesn't have memories of Jess. No memories."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
---  
  
A/N- Sorry it's so short, the later chapters will probably be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Rose For Rory  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: You really thought I owned Gilmore Girls? Are you crazy? I also sort of don't even own my title because I got the idea from a Lurlene McDaniel book called A Rose For Melinda but if you have read that book I would like to note that Rory does not get leukemia like Melinda in that book, in fact A Rose For Melinda and my story are pretty different. I do own Lacey.  
  
Summary: Europe was great and now the Gilmore Girls are back to their normal lives. But Rory's first year at Yale doesn't go as planned when memories start rushing back. And then she takes the jump of her life.  
  
Genre: General/Tragedy  
  
Rating: PG for certain issues that are dealt with.  
  
A/N- So even though I've only written one chapter and only got one review (from one of my VERY BEST FRIENDS CATIE [seriously, she's one of my best friends, known her since Kindergarten]) I'm going to write chapter two.  
  
Okay, I wrote that a few days ago and never finished the chapter. I have 5 reviews now and honestly I want at least 5 new ones before chapter 3.  
  
---  
  
"It's big," Lorelai said.  
  
"It's Yale," Rory said. "Actually it's a Yale dorm."  
  
"So you think your roommate's shown up yet?" Lorelai asked her as they lugged boxes up the stairs in the dorm. Rory's room was on the second floor.  
  
Opening the door Rory confirmed that her roommate had moved in. That was because a very tall and skinny blonde girl literally bounced off one of the beds and walked quickly over to Rory. "Hi," she said with a strong southern accent. "You must be Lorelai Gilmore. I'm Lacey Gibson."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Lorelai," Rory said. "But I go by Rory, Lorelai's my mom."  
  
"Oh, that's cool," Lacey said. "I'm from Washington D.C., what about you?"  
  
"With that accent you're from D.C.?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well I used to live in Georgia but my family moved to D.C. when I was six because my dad got a job offer to work with the president," Lacey explained.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm from Stars Hollow," Rory said. "It's right outside Hartford."  
  
"Oh," Lacey said. "So you're not all that far from home are ya?"  
  
"No, not really," Rory said. '22.8 miles' her brain told her. Hadn't Jess told her that? Yes, he had. Rory fought back tears. "I've gotta go get some more of my stuff."  
  
"Okay," Lacey said. "I'm going to the dorm next door to see my friend so I'll see y'all later."  
  
"Bye," Lorelai said. Rory gave her a wave.  
  
Down at her car the dam broke and Rory let out a flood of tears.  
  
---  
  
"I'm leaving," Jess told his dad. They were at the table with Sasha and Lilly and Jimmy didn't look surprised.  
  
"So soon?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sasha asked. Jimmy defiantly didn't get the whole 'be responsible' thing.  
  
"I'm going to go back," Jess said.  
  
"To your mom?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"To Rory," Jess said.  
  
"Who's Rory?" Lilly asked.  
  
"A friend," Jess said. He turned back to his dad. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."  
  
"How do you plan to get there?" Jimmy said.  
  
"Who knows, I've got some money. And I can hitchhike," Jess said. He stood up and left that table before anyone could object.  
  
Jess walked into his room and opened up his closet so he could start packing. Lilly was in there reading.  
  
"Out," he said.  
  
Lilly gave him a scowl and walked out of his room.  
  
---  
  
Rory stood in the dining hall not knowing where to go. Lacey didn't have any seats by her so that was a dud. Rory stood there dumbly and looked around the hall for an empty seat.  
  
"Rory!" A familiar voice yelled out. A blonde haired girl was running towards her.  
  
"Paris?" Rory said. "I didn't know you were coming to Yale."  
  
"Well my parents are still mad about it but they'll get over that I didn't get into Harvard," Paris said. "Come on, you can sit by me."  
  
Rory smiled at her friend.  
  
"You seem different," Paris said.  
  
"I broke up with Jess," Rory said. "After he moved away without telling me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Paris said.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk about it," Rory said. "So how are things with Jamie?"  
  
"Great!" Paris said. "I spent some time with him out at his parents home in Martha's Vineyard."  
  
"Paris Geller, I never thought I'd hear you talk like this about a boy," Rory said.  
  
Paris smiled.  
  
---  
  
Rory returned to her dorm after dinner. She reached into the box that she'd shoved under her bed and pulled a book out. The Fountainhead. The only book He'd ever hated. Rory shoved it back. She didn't want to think about Him right now. She pulled out another book at random. Olive Twist. He'd been her Dodger. She held back tears and gave up on the books. She just cried herself to sleep.  
  
---  
  
A/N- I hope you're all really enjoying this. R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Rose For Rory  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: You really thought I owned Gilmore Girls? Are you crazy? I also sort of don't even own my title because I got the idea from a Lurlene McDaniel book called A Rose For Melinda but if you have read that book I would like to note that Rory does not get leukemia like Melinda in that book, in fact A Rose For Melinda and my story are pretty different. I do own Lacey.  
  
Summary: Europe was great and now the Gilmore Girls are back to their normal lives. But Rory's first year at Yale doesn't go as planned when memories start rushing back. And then she takes the jump of her life.  
  
Genre: General/Tragedy  
  
Rating: PG for certain issues that are dealt with.  
  
A/N- Okay, I got the ten total reviews I wanted. And before I write Chapter 4 I want 15 total reviews please because I don't see a point in writing this if no one reads and reviews.  
  
Oh, and I do have Lacey in a REALLY strong southern accent so there are words that aren't really words in here.  
  
---  
  
"Were you cryin' yourself ta sleep last night?" Lacey asked Rory when Rory got up.  
  
Rory curled under her covers more and nodded.  
  
"Why?" Lacey asked.  
  
"Because I miss him," Rory said crying.  
  
"Ya boyfriend ya left back home I'm guessin'" Lacey said.  
  
"More like he left me," Rory said. "He didn't even say good-bye."  
  
"Well I ain't much help there," Lacey said. "I never had a boyfriend unless you count Jeffery next door when I was 5 but then we moved. Well I gotsta get goin' see ya."  
  
"See you," Rory said. She curled up on her bed more.  
  
---  
  
Jess stuck out his thumb. He thought of what he'd done today.  
  
He'd left Jimmy's house without saying good-bye. He wanted to get Jimmy back for doing that to his mother. If only he hadn't told him he was leaving yesterday. Jess sighed and looked along the highway for someone to stop. No one did. He sighed and pulled a notebook and pen out of his backpack and wrote in large letters on several pieces of paper which he had to tape together: I'd love to love her again, take me back to the girl I love. New Haven Connecticut; Yale.  
  
He looked at the sign. 'Perfect' he thought. He held up the sign. And almost immediately someone stopped. "Why'd you leave her if you love her?" A woman asked him.  
  
"Because I got kicked out by my uncle," Jess said. "Just help me get along the way please."  
  
"I'll do you better," the lady said. "I'll take you to her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure will," the lady said. "I had a boyfriend who left once and I wish he'd come back like you're doing for this girl. She must be special.  
  
"She sure is," Jess said.  
  
"Well I'm Alabama," she said. "Get in."  
  
"Alabama?" Jess said puzzled. "Like the state?"  
  
"Yep," Alabama said. "My parents moved from Alabama to Pittsburgh right before I was born and they wanted to remember Alabama, so they named me it."  
  
"Well that explains it," Jess said.  
  
"Well I'm not going to press you your name so how about if I call you," Alabama looked long and hard at Jess. "Dodger?"  
  
Jess nodded, pushing aside the memory of Rory calling him that. He'd remember when he saw her again.  
  
---  
  
"My poor baby," Lorelai said. She walked into Rory's dorm room. "Lacey called me and told me that you've been crying a lot."  
  
"Oh Mom," Rory said. "You said I wouldn't have memories of him here. But Pairs is here and she remembered him and asked about him. And then I was trying to read last night and you know what two books I pulled out?"  
  
"Some boring long ones I'd never read if my life depended on it?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"The Fountainhead and Oliver Twist."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said confused.  
  
"Jess hated the Fountainhead and when I met him I started to call him Dodger from Oliver Twist." Rory cried harder.  
  
"It's okay hon," Lorelai said. "It's okay." And Lorelai rocked her daughter back to sleep, knowing she was helpless in helping Rory get over Jess.  
  
---  
  
"Well now I want to know about her," Alabama said to Jess. "What should we call her?"  
  
"Angeleyes," Jess said. "Because her eyes look like the eyes of an angel." He closed his eyes and remembered the piercing blue color of her eyes. And he smiled, knowing he'd be back with her again soon.  
  
---  
  
A/N- I hope you all REALLY enjoyed this! Remember, 15 total reviews before chapter 4! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Rose For Rory  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: You really thought I owned Gilmore Girls? Are you crazy? I also sort of don't even own my title because I got the idea from a Lurlene McDaniel book called A Rose For Melinda but if you have read that book I would like to note that Rory does not get leukemia like Melinda in that book, in fact A Rose For Melinda and my story are pretty different. I do own Lacey.  
  
Summary: Europe was great and now the Gilmore Girls are back to their normal lives. But Rory's first year at Yale doesn't go as planned when memories start rushing back. And then she takes the jump of her life.  
  
Genre: General/Tragedy  
  
Rating: PG for certain issues that are dealt with.  
  
A/N- Shari- Okay, babies grow up and talk by trying to mimic their parents voices. Since Lacey's parents grew up in Georgia they would have strong southern accents and would speak to Lacey with it. Also, I know some who've lives up by me (I live in the northish) who lived in Alabama for some of their life (but I'm pretty sure not that long) and still have a really strong accent. In fact that's my boyfriend's mom and he even has a slight Alabamian (as he calls it) accent and he's never been in Alabama that long but he has it because his mom does (his sister has it even more).  
  
Anyway, please R&R! I want 5 reviews for Chapter 4 before I write Chapter 5 (This is probably my third to last chapter by the way.)  
  
Also, sorry that this chapter is really short but otherwise it just didn't work. I couldn't write anymore past this.  
  
---  
  
Classes had started but Rory was rarely paying attention in them. She was too depressed. Lorelai had urged her to get help, find a shrink. Lorelai couldn't stand seeing her daughter depressed over a guy. She tried asking Luke if he'd heard from Jess but he said he hadn't since a little bit after he left and once during the summer.  
  
Lorelai was frustrated. She couldn't do anything for her little girl anymore. Her little girl was a woman, a woman who was severely depressed. Lorelai wanted her to get help before she did something to affect her life entirely.  
  
---  
  
Jess and Alabama were in Connecticut already. They'd taken turns driving and driven day and night for the past week. And now they were finally near New Haven. Just then Jess saw a girl he knew walking onto the bridge they'd just past. "Stop!" he yelled to Alabama. He opened the door. "Thanks a lot! But that's Angeleyes and I've got to get to her. Thank you!" he started to run.  
  
---  
  
Rory had made the toughest decision in her life. But she just didn't see a point in going on. So she sat down at her desk and wrote a note to her mother. She dropped it in the mailbox on her way to the bridge near campus.  
  
---  
  
Rory stood on the edge of the bridge. This was it, she didn't know what else to do. She heard running feet behind her. She knew she had to do it before someone stopped her.  
  
She jumped.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
And she hit the water as soon as she heard his voice.  
  
--- 


	5. Chapter 5

A Rose For Rory  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: You really thought I owned Gilmore Girls? Are you crazy? I also sort of don't even own my title because I got the idea from a Lurlene McDaniel book called A Rose For Melinda but if you have read that book I would like to note that Rory does not get leukemia like Melinda in that book, in fact A Rose For Melinda and my story are pretty different. I do own Lacey.  
  
Summary: Europe was great and now the Gilmore Girls are back to their normal lives. But Rory's first year at Yale doesn't go as planned when memories start rushing back. And then she takes the jump of her life.  
  
Genre: General/Tragedy  
  
Rating: PG for certain issues that are dealt with.  
  
A/N- I almost changed my mind on how to end this, but to do that the whole idea wouldn't fit, so sorry everyone. Next chapter is the last. I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews before I write Chapter 6, I'll write Chapter 6 when I get the time.  
  
---  
  
Paramedics surrounded Rory as Jess looked on. 'Please let her be alright' he thought. 'Please. If there is any decency in the world she will be alright.'  
  
The Paramedics put Rory on a backboard and carried her into the ambulance. One of them turned to Jess.  
  
"Do you want to come with?" Jess nodded.  
  
He spent the whole ride in the corner looking on as they tended to Rory. She was on oxygen and people kept doing things to her and Jess didn't know what they were doing.  
  
Once they were at the hospital Jess called Lorelai and Luke, they rushed over.  
  
Jess stood off away from Lorelai and Luke who stood near the door that the doctor would come out of.  
  
Jess buried his head in his hands. He knew why Rory had jumped. If only he'd never left. If only he'd gone back sooner. If only...  
  
A doctor walked out of the door. Lorelai and Luke jumped up and Jess watched the doctor talk to them. All of a sudden Lorelai fell on to her knees sobbing and screaming in pain.  
  
"No!" She was yelling. "Not by baby! Not Rory! No! Why'd you have to take her away? Why? What did she do? No!" She collapsed completely on the ground sobbing and Luke bent down near her and tried to comfort her but she just shoved him away.  
  
Jess felt his eyes fill up with tears. She was gone. The only girl he'd ever loved was gone, and it was his fault. Jess started to sob. He knew he'd let down his guard of coolness and looked so helpless sobbing in the chair in the emergency room waiting room. But he couldn't help it; she was gone, gone from his life forever. He wouldn't get to see her sparkling blue eyes, he wouldn't hear her call him Dodger, he wouldn't kiss her again, he wouldn't sit on the bridge with her. He wouldn't get to read books with her and he wouldn't be able to talk to her. She was gone forever.  
  
--- 


	6. Chapter 6

A Rose For Rory  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: You really thought I owned Gilmore Girls? Are you crazy? I also sort of don't even own my title because I got the idea from a Lurlene McDaniel book called A Rose For Melinda but if you have read that book I would like to note that Rory does not get leukemia like Melinda in that book, in fact A Rose For Melinda and my story are pretty different. I do own Lacey.  
  
Summary: Europe was great and now the Gilmore Girls are back to their normal lives. But Rory's first year at Yale doesn't go as planned when memories start rushing back. And then she takes the jump of her life.  
  
Genre: General/Tragedy  
  
Rating: PG for certain issues that are dealt with.  
  
A/N- I'm sorry that there was a little bit of confusion because it seems that people thought that Chapter 5 was the last chapter, but this is the last chapter, wraps it all up for the most part.  
  
---  
  
Jess had been sitting through the visitation on the verge of tears. His vision was so blurred that he couldn't see Lorelai sit down next to him. She slipped a letter under his hand and walked off.  
  
Jess opened the envelope. He pulled out a letter that was very worn, like it had been read many times.  
  
Jess started to read, it was a letter from Rory to her mom, dated the day of the jump.  
  
---  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I know that you love me and you don't want me to do anything to completely affect my life forever. But I'm going to. It's not that I don't love you Mom because I do very much. But I can't stand being like this, I don't see a point in living if I'll be spending the rest of it sad and depressed over Jess. I loved him but I never got to tell him that. I was pretty sure he loved me too, but I never heard him say it to me.  
  
So I'm off to a better place where I won't know the pain I've been feeling lately. Where I'll meet you someday in the future.  
  
As my dying wish I want to make everyone I love promise they won't do what I did. I don't want them to end their life like I ended mine. I want them to live until they die of old age, especially you mom. I don't want to see you up here anytime soon.  
  
So go about your life as if I was there. Beg Luke for coffee, blast the music, dance, try to cook, and just live.  
  
I love you Mom, I always will.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Rory  
  
---  
  
Jess couldn't hold it in anymore, the dam broke and all his tears started to rush out. He walked out of the visitation with a rose in his hand.  
  
Jess walked to the bridge where Rory had jumped. It took him almost an hour but it felt like seconds.  
  
Standing on the edge where Rory had stood just days before Jess threw the rose into the water, as his last offering to Rory.  
  
"I love you Rory," he whispered. "And I always will."  
  
--- 


End file.
